Other Wikis
Pokedexes Main article:Generation V Pokedex National Dex TMs and HMs N''- Normal ''FI-Fire W''-Water ''A-Grass E''-Electric ''P-Psychic I''-Ice ''D-Dark DR-Dragon F''-Fighting ''"R"-Flying PS-Poison G''-Ground ''R-Rock B''-Bug ''GH-Ghost S''-Steel Berries #Cheri Berry #Chesto Berry #Pecha Berry #Rawst Berry #Aspear Berry #Leppa Berry #Oran Berry #Persim Berry #Lum Berry #Sitrus Berry #Figy Berry #Wiki Berry #Mago Berry #Aguav Berry #Iapapa Berry #Razz Berry #Bluk Berry #Nanab Berry #Wepear Berry #Pinap Berry #Pomeg Berry #Kelpsy Berry #Qualot Berry #Hondew Berry #Grepa Berry #Tamato Berry #Cornn Berry #Magost Berry #Rabuta Berry #Nomel Berry #Spelon Berry #Pamtre Berry #Watmel Berry #Durin Berry #Belue Berry #Liechi Berry #Ganlon Berry #Salac Berry #Petaya Berry #Apicot Berry #Lansat Berry #Starf Berry #Enigma Berry #Pumkin Berry #Drash Berry #Eggant Berry #Strib Berry #Chilan Berry #Nuptea Berry #Ginema Berry #Kuo Berry #Yago Berry #Touga Berry #Niniku Berry #Topo Berry #Occa Berry #Passho Berry #Wacan Berry #Rindo Berry #Yache Berry #Chople Berry #Kebia Berry #Shuca Berry #Coba Berry #Payapa Berry #Tanga Berry #Charti Berry #Kasib Berry #Haban Berry #Colbur Berry #Babiri Berry #Micle Berry #Custap Berry #Jaboca Berry #Rowap Berry Locations ST-Street RD-Road PL-Place DR-Driveway AVE-Avenue TERR-Terror CT-Courtyard WAY-Way BVLD-Bouldervillagedriveway Roads near N. Beverwyck Road #Knoll Rd. #N Beverwyck Rd. #Vail Rd. #Baldwin Rd. #Route 46 #Eculid Terror #Buckingham Rd. #Shef Field Street #Farmstead Drive #Lancaster Drive #Manchester Street #Roosevelt Avenue #S Roosevelt Avenue #Crownpoint Road #Lake Shore Drive #Greenbank Road #Vreeland Avenue #Wooton Street #Division Street #Myrtle Avenue #Patchbox Road #Crown Road #Wynwood Road #Lucile Drive #Redstone Drive #Troy Hill Village Road #Mara Road #Dafrack Drive #Josham Lane #Grace Road #Van Wyk Road #Hoffman Road #River Drive #Cayuga Avenue #Roanoke Avenue #Oswego Avenue #Seneca Avenue #Tioga Avenue #Oneida Avenue #School Road (In Real Life, not in Pokemon Ranger) #Eileen Courtyard #Vincent Drive #Drud Hill Drive #Elf Courtyard #Pinecest Lane #Twin Oaks Road #Twin Oaks Courtyard #Woodhaven Road #Maplewood Drive #Ser Del Drive #New England Drive #Minnehaha Bouldervillagedrive #Jefferson Avenue #Lincoln Avenue #Hiawatha Bouldervillagedrive #Madison Avenue #Washington Avenue #Ronald Road #Grace Road #Linda Street #Robert Street #Claudine Terror #Elm Lane/Ash Lane/Maple Lane/Maureen Courtyard #Longview Avenue #Ridgewood Avenue #Beechwood Avenue #Midvale Avenue #Oak Lane #Lauren Lane #Iroquis Avenue #Mohican Place #Wenoha Avenue #Seminole Avenue #Cherokee Avenue #Huron Avenue #Rockaway Bouldervillagedrive #Sioux Avenue #Calumet Avenue #Crescent Drive #Ringwood Drive #Condit Avenue #Candlewood Courtyard #Peach Tree Courtyard #Haddonfield Drive #Holly Glen Drive #Lodge Lane #Lake Mountain Road #Chapin Road #Fairfield Road #Reservoir Road #Odgen Place #Farrand Drive #Miriam Road Roads Near Cemetery Hill Road Roads Near Beacon Hill Road #Beacon Hill Road Other Roads From 347 Stonehedge Drive to 224 Stockton Street: #Incoming one fifth mile, Go past from Henderson Street towards Irwin Street #Incoming three tenths of a mile, Turn right on to Wilson Street #Incoming three more tenths of a mile, turn right on to Stockton Street #224 Stockton Street Presidents Main article:U.S. President Election Cell Phone:9088787017 Season 1 (2009) #Outverse (Episode)/Camera (Episode) 6/17 #Factory (Episode)/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (Joe Episode) 8/20 #To The Left (Episode)/Tea Party (Episode) 8/27 #The Balladded Fry Cook (Episode)/Boogies (Episode) 9/5 #Walkcycle (Episode)/Powerslide (Episode) 9/12 #Sandy's Pets (Episode)/Wormy (Joe Episode) 9/19 #Pink Prutilacrapics (Episode)/A Friend is a Friend (Episode) 9/26 #Wormifly (Episode)/Camera II (Episode) 10/3 #How to draw Queen Amphitrite from SpongeBob SquarePants (Episode)/Our Favorite Things (Episode) 10/10 Inbox Messages Order Inbox '''Nick' #hello joey (August 1, 2009 3:44pm) #huh? im at my dads (August 1, 2009 3:45pm) 1 min ago #um okay joey how are you (August 1, 2009 3:47pm) 2 min ago #???? (August 1, 2009 3:49pm) 2 min ago #oyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo (August 1, 2009 3:51pm) 2 min #I win! (August 1, 2009 3:53pm) 2 min #Page (August 15, 2009 3:10pm) 2 weeks, 23 hours, 17 min #there is too many monkeys around the trees christine<33 (August 15, 3:31pm) 21 min The Mr.Krabs and Plankton Show Category:Episodes Category:SpongePedia Category:Other Category:Video Games Category:Episode Transcripts